winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris (I98)
Iris is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is in Issue 98: Return to the Amazon where she is revealed to be a childhood friend of Bloom's and currently dating an archaeologist named Tobias. Appearance |-|Beach Wear= She wears a pink bikini top and a short pink skirt. Iris Beach.png |-|Amazon Explorer Outfit= She wears a pink top with rolled up sleeves and tied at the chest, showing off her midriff, a dark pink belt, short green shorts, and pink boots. Iris Amazon.png |-|Child= As a child her hair is in twin tails, she has one pink boots, and a dark blue dress with a pale blue cotton collar and pale blue cotton buttons. Young Iris.png Personality She is shown to be a nice girl, but admits she can be frustrated and disappointed when her boyfriend did not propose to her. She was also shown to be bullied as a kid, most likely she was very shy, and could not stand up for herself yet. Comics #98: Return to the Amazon Iris makes her first appearance at Gardenia Beach, where she recognizes Bloom nearby and reunites with her. The two girls hug as Iris explains that she rushed over to the beach when she saw posters for the Winx Band's upcoming concert. She then goes on to reminisce over how Bloom came to her rescue when they were both in kindergarten and claims that she has come a long way from when she was a little kid. Bloom then introduces Iris to Sky and Iris introduces the two of them to Tobias, her archaeologist. Just then, Tobias gives Iris a ring that he had found on his latest excursion in the Amazon. Bloom tries to warn Iris about the ring after sensing its dark energy but it is too late as Iris had already put it on her finger. After collecting herself, Iris tries to take off the ring but it does not come off. The ring then blasts Bloom away when she tries to take it off for her friend and the weather suddenly becomes harsh. Iris stays close to Tobias as the Winx and Specialists try to rescue those being pulled out to sea by the raging waves. Luckily, the Winx are able to teleport themselves, Iris and Tobias back to the Amazon through the use of their Zoomix. However, once they arrive, Iris and Tobias begin bickering as Iris is furious with Tobias giving her a cursed ring. She is even more mad at Tobias for giving her a ring without asking her an important question. Iris then whispers to Bloom that she had been expecting that Tobias propose to her and Bloom tries to explain that he did propose, just in his own way. She assures Iris that Tobias truly does love her and claims that they must resolve the problems caused by the ring. A short while later, Iris, Tobias and the Winx make it to the temple Tobias had recently visited. The group is then attacked by the statues within the temple and Iris is forced into a throne bound by vines. Luckily, Iris is freed from the vines thanks to the Winx and Tobias runs to her aid as she tries to get off of the throne. He tries to encourage Iris to take the ring off but she is so scared by what is happening that she can barely stand on her own two feet. Just as the Snake King returns to marry Iris, Tobias confesses his love for her in order to protect her. With Tobias' confession, Iris is able to snap out of her scared state and remove the ring before the Snake King can attack. Once everything has settled, Iris and Tobias make up and grow closer to one another. However, before they leave for Gardenia, the Winx stop Tobias and Iris so that Diana may scold Tobias for his rash actions. Afterwards, Iris and Tobias are teleported back to Gardenia with the help of the Winx's Zoomix wings and they all return just in time for the Winx Band's concert. Trivia *Iris shares her name with three other characters exclusive to the comic series **An old friend of Tecna's that appears in Issue 61: The Rebellion. **A shy schoolgirl that appears in Issue 89: Little Wishes **Milly from Issue 42 once she assumes her birth name of "Iris" upon her secret being found out. *Going off of the flashback in Issue 98, Iris and Bloom are around the same age, as they were in the same kindergarten class. Since Bloom is most likely in her 20s by Season 4, then Iris would also be 20-years-old. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Gardenia Category:Earth